Kiriko Won
Kiriko Won (ウォンキリコ Uon Kiriko) is one of the female students that attends to Akademi High School Appearance Kiriko has pink hair tied in two large pigtails with two little hair buns, the tip of her hair has a deeper tone of pink. She has also bangs that cover her forehead. Her eyes are blue and she has a gentle look. Personality She is a very extroverted and serene girl, like a normal student, she loves being around people and spending time with her friends. Additionally, she is very curious and loves to learn about everything even if it's "useless information". Her notes are above average and she's quite popular around the students. In the case of being a witness of murder or discovering a corpse, she will react as a Social Butterfly, she will run to her group of friends and warn everybody while calling the police. Routine At 7:15 AM, she enters to school and goes to the lockers to change her shoes, then she goes to the plaza or the rooftop to socialize with her friends until 8:00 AM. At lunchtime, she will wander around the school exteriors for a little and eventually sit on a bench near the fountains or the pool. At cleaning time, she is responsible to shake the board erasers at the rooftop and the board itself. At 3:30 PM, she will walk around the school again to later go to spar with a club, usually the Cooking Club. Background Kiriko Won was born with the name of "Makoto Arakawa" in a mid-class family in Buraza Town. Since childhood, Kiriko didn't adapt to male gender roles or likes, she wanted to use female swimsuit, play with dolls and have long hair, her parents were transphobic and thought that she was mentally ill and they started to mistreat her with negative remarks, irrational punishments and mean looks, which after years, lead her into a strong depression that almost ended in suicide. Fortunately, one of her aunts noticed her issues and complained about it with her sister in a strong argument. Touched by the affection her aunt demonstrated to her, Kiriko begged to her parents to let her stay with her aunt if they hated her so much. Influenced by the anger her sister provoke on her, her mother accepted, so Kiriko moved to her aunt's house at age 13. Kiriko started to go to therapy to help her cure her depression and repair the damage that her parents made. She was finally free and safe to be herself and after some months of thinking it, she decided to have a new name and appearance that truly represented her, Kiriko Won. Nowadays, at age 16, she has done a lot of progress on her therapy and she's happier than ever, even if she has relapsed. Relationships TBA Trivia *She has a quite large amount of male admirers, though no one of them knows that she is trans. *She is claustrophobic. *She likes to use wigs, but her pink hair is natural. Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Fuuurin Category:Social Butterfly